Addicted
by DarkBlysse
Summary: Years without a body left Alphonse addicted to touch once back in the flesh. PWP, Lemon, Elricest


**Title:** Addicted**  
Rating:** NC-17**  
Type:** Oh, the PWP!**  
Pairings**: Ed/Al**  
Warnings**: Elricest.

_**A/N:**_ Years without a body left Alphonse addicted to touch once back in the flesh.

~~~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~~~

I'm addicted.

So much so that I beg you for it every day, every night, every chance I can. And you eagerly agree every time. I need to _feel_ to know that this is real. To know it's not a dream. A blissfully ignorant nightmare that I might awake from, no longer in this body. This body that you gave to me and blessed me with.

This body that is addicted to touch.

My skin is hot. _On fire_, as your lips trail along it. Your metal hand grazes my side and you feed my addiction. The contrast between my heated flesh and the icy steel is wonderful. It makes me gasp and shudder; it reassures me that this is _real_.

A slight stab of pain flashes through my consciousness and it cuts through the haze you've created. Clean, fresh _pain_ that mingles with the pleasure. You gently lick the nipple that you've just bitten, soothing the sting with your love. A purr escapes my throat. Another contradiction of sensations that sets my nerves on edge, making them hum wildly, not sure what they should expect next.

Your mismatched hands drift down my body, rubbing slow circles on the hollows of my hips. You always do that; you know I'm painfully sensitive there, and you use that knowledge. _Abuse_ it. And I gladly accept the abuse with a soft, encouraging moan. Lips and tongue move along my stomach, lower, lower. _Lower_. Tracing invisible patterns that make me burn hotter beneath you.

I twine my fingers in your golden hair, loose from its plait and spilling down your back in waves. The soft, blond silk running between my fingers--_tickling_ them--is yet another sensation that assaults me. But it is forgotten as soon as the next feeling comes. Heat rushes through my body as you take my arousal in your mouth. Smooth, _red_ lips slide over me and my hips strain against your hands.

"_Brother..._" I say, soft but tense. Trying not to let the word shake unsteadily off my tongue as I seek some sort of _control_, even if it's only over my voice. You have dominance over my body, my heart, my soul. Dominance over _me_.

Your automail hand slides off my hip, runs along my thigh to rest between my legs. But I don't notice. I'm too distracted by the pleasure as your tongue flicks over the head of my shaft each time your head lifts up. A whimper cuts through the sound of heavy breathing as you pull away, the wet heat gone.

_Pain_ again, from the inside out. Crisp and clear and cold--_metal_--against the warmth that's penetrating my body. Burning, as you stretch me more, fill me more. It makes the pleasure resonate, powerful, across my sweat-slicked body. Then all I see are lights, bright and hot, searing my vision. My back arches off the bed and a cry parts my swollen lips. This is the best touch I know. It throws me into oblivion without hesitation. It makes my body scream along with my voice, loud and desperate.

Before I can recover my senses, your hips press into mine. My breath hitches as you push inside; one forceful thrust and you're buried to the hilt, _filling me_. Your panting echoes in my ears and your breath ghosts over my skin. Warm and soft, it's a wonderful contrast to the other things I feel.

"_Al... phonse_," you moan. Your movements quicken and become more erratic, less rhythmic. My hips shift against yours and I wrap my legs around you, pulling you in. I want to feel as much of you as I can. To be surrounded and filled by you all at once. Again, you hit that spot; harder now, repeatedly. My vision blurs and my lungs burn as I scream my praises to you and a God I don't believe in.

The familiar sensation in my stomach starts to build, coiling tightly around itself. My hands fist the bedsheets beneath me. The cloth is damp with my sweat, slightly rough against my skin. I can hear your breathing shift, shallower now, just when mine does the same. I'm falling fast, taking you with me. I scream again and my body releases, hot and wet over our chests. My muscles contract around you, tight, and you cry my name as you fill me.

You lie on my chest, catching your breath as you hold me tight. I shudder a little, my body still sensitive in the afterglow of pleasure. Words of love and eternity are whispered against my neck, promises sealed with soft lips.

And I know I'm addicted because--_already_--the craving's back again. The need for touch. _Just once more_, I think as I pull you into a soft kiss. _To make sure it's not a dream..._


End file.
